the good the bad and the monkey
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: not like the film! a western romance story! summary sucks, plz r&r rated T may go higher.....
1. Chapter 1

SMACK! "you stupid....", THWACK! ,"worthless, pathetic", BANG! ", FEMALE!!!!!", He screeched attacking the frail golden figure cowering on the floor in front of him.  
"clean yourself up, go and rest, we're going out later". He stated as he left the room, slamming the old wooden door behind him causing her to flinch.

NOVA'S POV

He always does this, year in- year out. The day he found me i thought he was my saviour until he decided he wanted me, i refused. I wasn't Ready. I won't give it to him know even if it means he kills me for it, i will NOT sleep with him.

ahhhh..... he opened the old wounds! god it stings, best go wash up, if i don't look good he'll punish me again, i'm just used to make the other simians jealous, especially the sheriff. He hasn't been in town for a while, the only reason Mandarin's been acting this way again lately. Sheriff Antauri was always a soft soul, skeptical of Mandarin. It was always was a case of telling him.

.....no, i'd be dead if i did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV

Some hours later and the ginger monkey had lead Nova into the local pub. A dingy little shack but never the less, people enjoyed the place. "stay here, don't move, don't talk. If you do you know what happens, i will find out if you do", he glared as he walked away, not only at her but to other lustful males staring in her direction.

Ten minutes and Nova was at the bar with drink in hand when a dark purple simian with charcoal eyes approached her, obviously drunk, trying to grope her and convince her to go back with him as she tried to push him away.  
She couldn't say any thing, do anything, what could she do? wait for Mandarin? it could be ages.... it was all she COULD do.

=-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

????? POV

"FINALLY!! reached a town, i need a good drink!", i adjusted my gun straps so they couldn't be seen, people are funny about that. re-applied my hat... hehe it was always a bit big for me.  
I entered the shack, it was nice. a sort of place where you could enjoy down time, which is just what i wanted.  
I ordered my drink and sat down with my feet on the table, this is the life, free to roam where i want and booze!  
I took a look around just taking in my surroundings when i saw HER. She was beautiful, her golden fur shimmered in the dim light, like it was a sunset you know? and her eyes, oh god her eyes! i just can't stop looking, the pink was hypnotic.

I just sat there staring at her, taking her all in, a soft white dress clung to her body, and a soft pink flower matching her gorgeous eyes tucked into her fur. uhhhh.... looks like trouble.... that bozo aint guna take no for an answer, move girl move!  
oh well looks like some-one's gona get a good ass kicking!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV

The purple simian slurred allsorts while dragging Nova back with him, trying to kiss her and more. Until BANG! a gunshot.  
Everyone turned to look at a simian with a hat and bandana covering his face, and other attire covering his fur. "did anyone ever tell you to treat a lady with respect?", he asked cocking an eyebrow as the purple male backed away and out the door. "you all right?", he asked holding her up and escorting her back to her seat," yes, thank you, but please, you must go and leave me be,  
she was frightened, Mandarin would have heard the commotion. "uhh... i really don't get it miss, let me at lest buy you a drink, to settle you down?", before she could answer the doors banged and there stood Mandarin, growling fierecly. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!", he screeched as all of them pointed the masked simian standing next to an scared Nova who rushed over to Mandarin explaining what had happened, begging him not to start a fight.

Mandarin lunged at the other male who dodged the attack easily grabbing Nova by the waist and kept Mnadarin at distance with his gun, The orange simian was injured badly, Nova was pulled from the bar and onto a horse, ridind out of town with the stranger. 


	2. introductions, the plot begins

"What?....Where am I?", Nova said barely above a whisper as her eyes squinted, adjusting to the sun. She sat up and the masked simian handed her an apple in which she backed away and returned it cautiously. "You need to eat", he said putting the fruit in her palms. He sat down beside her.  
"why?", she asked him. "why what?", was all he replied to the golden female, turning his head her way. "Don't act stupid,  
why did you help me? not that i can call it much help!!!! Mandarin will kill me when he gets hold of me!", the female screeched, piercing the poor male simians ears.

"jeeeeeezzzz, so much for A thank you, crazy chick", he screamed covering his ears, "try to help out for once and this is what happens? how does he do it?", he asked like the golden monkey wasn't there. "I'm sorry, it's not that i'm not grateful, no one ever sticks up for me, but i can't help but feel that it would make the situation i'm in even worse", she was ashamed, staring at the ground until she tilted her head so she could see his face, "what did you mean?, 'how does he do it'? ," she asked him, cocking her head slightly.

"Sheriff Antauri", he replied while holding his ears (still :P.  
"How do you know him?", she asked curiously, if he knew Antauri, he can't be bad, she would be safe. " uhhhhhh.  
he's a friend... yeah, a really good friend of mine!", he replied, sweating and stuttering, "he asked me to keep an eye on you and after what had happened i got a message..... to take you to him"  
"okay, i'll go with you, if it means i don't have to go back.", she smiled sweetly. The males heart melted looking at her.  
I'm Nova by the way", she stated holding her hand out for his, "Sprx...... name's Sprx", he took her hand to a friendly shake as they smiled at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later.....

The two simians were making their way down a dirt track on horse, talking. with Nova cradled in Sprx's arm to keep her upright while he was riding. "If you don't mind me asking..... how did you get stuck with a creep like that?", Sprx asked the beautiful simian as she looked away from him. "Years ago, my family died in a fire and i was left on the streets to fend for myself. I met other girls like me. trying hard to make ends meet, but they would sell themselves and risk getting hurt, i wouldn't.", Tears fell from Nova's eyes, "I never done it before, i was scared. I ran. Later on other males were trying it on with me, seven of them and i tried hard to fight them off. Madarin drove them off, took me in." she was still crying, looking away in hope that Sprx wouldn't see her. "Months passed and i fell for him. I was doing what nornal couples do, we were happy. Then one night he wanted more and i said no. He hit me, abused me and it's been like that ever since."

"Why not leave him?", Sprx asked, he felt sorry for her, "A beautiful girl like you could get better, and why not tell the sheriff?". "Mandarin never let me out of his sight, he was the best fighter in the town apart from Antauri". her hands gripped his clothing as he held on to her dress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPRX POV

No wonder Antauri wants me to bring her to him. Poor girl. We will make rest here, for tonight. I strroked her fur as she slept, i shocked myself. I pulled my hand away. I'm not to touch her, taint her, i'd be dead if i did. My freedom is at stake.  
I left her there, i'd be back in a few hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV

Sprx headed out of the campsite where he met a messanger.  
"Antauri wants her safe. Your to take her to the village after the next one. He will be waiting on the outskirts. Then the exchange will begin. If you have tainted her, hurt her. You will be put to death". the messanger warned, riding away,  
then leaving Sprx.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!!! WHAT IS SPRX HIDING?!?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!! 


	3. Twists and Turns

It had been a few days and the simians had reached the next town. Nova was exhausted and Sprx wasn't much better off. They had decided to go to the nearest inn to rest up. "HOW MANY BEDS?!?!?!", Sprx screeched, so many thoughts went through his mind, how the hell would he resist her now?  
"one...", the keeper stated calmly," its all we have left and the only room left in town". The masked simian couldn't move,  
he wanted Nova but couldn't have her, he might not be able to resist the urge.  
"we'll take it", Nova chirped to which Sprx looked at her in horror, "we're both tired Sprx"

They headed to the room.

-  
SPRX POV

'oh my god, oh my god i can't stop thinking these things!!! and whats worse is she's walking in front of me and i've got a great view of her...... NO!!! CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!!!! thats why she's here in the first place!'

-  
NOVA POV

' I can't believe i said yes to a one bed, but then again, we have been together a while. He took care of me and he's soo good to me, taking me to Antauri...... oh god Antauri... I do have feelings for Antauri, he was willing to go through all this trouble to keep me safe..... but then there's Sprx,  
I really don't know, i've been around Antauri longer than Sprx but never gotten to know him yet i know more about Sprx.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV

Both simians reached the room, "i'm going to wash up, k", Sprx said rushing to the washroom. A few minutes later he came back in the room. "y'know, since i've been with you Sprx, i haven't seen your face. your always covered up which is why it's hard to tell that you've washed up", Nova stated with a giggle.  
"i just don't like to show myse.......ahhhhh" Sprx was caught by surprise. Nova had tackled him to the floor attempting to take of the clothing which covered his face. Sprx struggled to keep them on, 'jeeez this girl is strong' he thought to him self.

Nova stopped, her face in shock.. The first time she had seen his face.... 'he's gorgeous' she thought to herself, her body had stopped, she couldn't move. Sprx got up, duting himself off and just about to put the covers back on until Nova finally responded "don't....don't put them back on..." she walked up to him, gently caressed his face, his forehead on hers, lips brushing.  
He walked out "back in a few hours" he siad as he left. Leaving Nova stunned and confused. "why doesn't he want me?" she said aloud to herself. She couldn't wait for him and decided to go out for a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sprx was on the outskirts, planning to meet the sheriff so he could come back with him and take Nova. He couldn't take it, he was so close. A few minutes passed and the same messanger appeared, " The Sheriff has run into some trouble concerning Mandarin, he could not make it, take her to the valley a few miles from here in the morning, Mandarin wants the female back, let it happen and you will hang". he threatened walking off before Sprx had a chance to answer. 'GREAT!! STUCK WITH NOVA!!! GOD IT WILL TAKE A MIRACLE!'

Heading back to the town Sprx stopped at the local pub to get a drink to settle his nerves. He walked into the bar, had a few drinks and then he realised that Nova was at the bar hammered, stumbling. He never said a word to her, just dragged her back to the Inn.

Nova had other ideas, she grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him, she was intoxicated by the booze and his kiss, she wanted him, she wanted him to make her his and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sprx was trying desperately to fight the urge but ended up giving in to her, relaxing into the kiss as the made it deeper. They stumbled closing the door to their room behind them, stripping each other down, Sprx peeling off her white silk dress, Nova ripping off his clothing.

They were both splayed on the bed just kissing, roaming each others body, panting. They were about to do the deed until gunshot sounds were heard throughout the town and out of the corner of Sprx's eye, he spied Mandarin through the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sprx threw on his clothes, Nova hers. she was dozing lightly, still dazed from the drink and their embrace. Sprx had her hide in the closet.

BANG!!! the door slammed open, there stood Mandarin. He had a scar on his left eye from where Sprx had fought him thew first time. he smiled manically then frowned. He then screeched in anger.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!" 


	4. omg

hiya! so sorry i haven't updated in a while!!

-  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!", Mandarin screeched at the masked monkey in anger, "TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Sprx was still intoxicated but not enough to tell, "even if i do tell you where she is, you'll still kill me so what's the point?", he said calmly walking to match Mandarin.

Nova was weary, still locked in the closet as the effects of the drink wore off, staring itently at the two males exchanging blows at one another.  
She tried hard not to make a sound, to scream at Mandarin to stop, so Sprx would be safe.

BANG

A gunshot. A scream. Nova's scream. She ran out from the closet to Sprx's aid, every part of her filled with worry. Mandarin smiled manically, knowing he now had her. Nova was sobbing and screaming, begging for Sprx to wake up, to come back to her.

The ginger monkey gripped her arm, pulling her violently away as she tried to hold onto Sprx's lifeless body, her clothes soaked in the pool of blood around him.  
Mandarin looked her in the eyes, "that's what happens when you defy me you worthless female!", he screeched at her.

-  
A few hours later

Mandarin had forced Nova out of the town with him, struggling to do so. He was gratefull that she had finally fell to sleep. he had her tied down to the horse, to be sure she wouldn't escape this time. He was seething. How dare she?, he asked himself, at that moment he grinned evilly staring intently at the sleeping female, looming over her body.

-  
????? POV

I found her, he had her, darn it!, not if i have anything to do with it. What's he doing? no, oh god no.

BANG

-  
Mandarin fell to the ground, blood drenched. Nova was screaming, clutching what was left of her clothes.  
The golden female was in shock, "wha??....you??," she was breathless, she couldn't belive it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I HAD SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE WITH THAT CHAPPY, WRITERS BLOCK, R&R 


	5. Reality

"wha...you?", She was in shock, how could this happen? He smiled and clutched his side as he fell to the floor in pure agony. "I promised you that i would keep you safe", was all Sprx could say before he slipped into sleep.  
"Sprx....SPRX, WAKE UP!", the golden female begged clutching onto his body aswell as her blood drenched dress which had been torn. Nova was helpless, she ripped more of her dress tieing it up at the sides so the dress could still hang loosely on her. The part she had torn she wrapped aroun his waist in attempt to apply pressure to his wound.  
She propped him up on her and pulled him towards the horse, laying him next to it an placing a blanket over him to keep him warm, sharing body heat.

She lay their in thought, thought of the injured simian laying next to her. Lifting the mask away from around his mouth and the hat away from his face so she can look at his handsome face again, gently tracing his features with her hand and placing a sweet peck on his face aswell as silently crying.

NOVA POV

He came back. After all that, he came back. I thought he was dead, he wasn't moving, he had me worried. No, I can't have feelings for him, could I? A few hours we were....... but i started it. I wanted it.  
Who could blame me? He saved me, the only man apart from Antauri who ever cared. This proves it. Great, the one guy I fall for and he could possibly die.

NORMAL POV NEXT MORNING

Nova awoke covered in blankets without Sprx, she paniced as she searched until she found him at a near-by creek washing his wound. He was ok. The scarlett simian turned to look at the golgen female who was fighting away her tears.  
"The next town, I need to get this seen to", was all he said before he pulled her on to the horse.  
The journey was silent, Sprx couldn't say anything, it was too awkward with all that happened. He had almost tainted her and it could have costed all he had left in life yet he killed another.

In the next town Nova noticed that Sprx knew his way around here alot, "you been here before?", she asked. "I have a friend who is a doctor", he stated pulling up to a small shack. "GIBSON! YOU IN THERE?!?!", he shouted as he jumped from his horse, a few moments later a vibrant blue monkey opened the door, "My giddy aunt!, no need to be so loud.... Sprx? What happened?", H e had a distinct british accent so it was clear to Nova that he was neither born nor raised here. "long story, gonna help or what?".;  
All three simians entered the house and a few hours later Sprx was resting.

"So.... how did you come across Sprx?", asked Gibson handing Nova a cup of tea, as she blew at her hot beverage she replied, "he was kind to me in a time of need, i'd rather not talk about it".;  
The colbalt simian replied, "you do not know then?", as he placed hi cup down, "Know what?", she was interested,  
"Sprx was put away for arson on villages, started as a child, raised to do it from young to kill those whoever her worked for hated." Nova was in shock, how? how could he? "so why isn't he away for it? I don't believe you!", she screeched, refusing to believe anything that this.  
"I met him as a few years ago, he was said to be a casualty of an arson at Carlin Village, the farmlands. I was treating him and he confessed", Gibson cleared his throat, "Antauri has been after him ever since, i'm surprised he hadn't been caught". Gibson turned to the gold female who was now in tears. "That was my home......", she was stuttering, "he told me Antauri sent him, that they were friends...", Gibson held her as she sobbed. Conforting her.

After all that, she thought he was her saviour, no, nothing could good could ever happen to her. She was better off with Antauri.

-  
THIS CHAPPY WAS HARD 2 DO!!!! LOL 


	6. Antauri

THE NEXT DAY

Nova had woken up early and started to walk around the village to clear her head and think straight of the information she obtained the night before.

"Nova?" a voice asked from further behind her. She turned her head her head slightly and there stood a charcoal monkey with olive eyes. He wore the usual wear for the males around the area with a red bandanna hanging from his neck, underneath, a small star badge.

She took a step forward, "Is that really you Antauri?" she got a smile in reply, he held his hand out to her. She ran into his arms sobbing, crying to him about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He held her close, comforting her. "How did you know I was here?" Nova asked looking into his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Did you really think i'd put you in danger?" I had others watching out for you, especially with a criminal, but he was the only one who Mandarin wouldn't suspect. He knows all my men. When that shootout happened the other night i figured you would be at the next town" He smiled at her yet again " your safe now".

-  
The two simian were hand in hand as they walked back up to Gibson's home, talking of how Antauri had a huge soft spot for her, making the charcoal simian blush but luckily she couldn't see through his dark fur.

Sprx was in the front porch, getting ready to set up the horse and Gibson loading medical supplies for the journey but both red and blue jaws dropped when they saw Antauri.

"uh...bu..i...ah" Sprx was confused, what was he doing here? He saw Nova holding his arm and snuggled up close to his body, smiling sweetly and the realisation dawned on him. He would never see Nova again.

"Here are the papers. you're free now" Antauri held out the papers, he was just going to turn when Sprx grabbed his arm.

"How could you say that when Nova's standing there?!" he whispered harshly "I don't want her to know" he was upset.  
He didn't want Nova to know of his past , she didn't deserve it.

Antauri walked off speaking to Nova who then walked up to Sprx " I know everything, Gibson told me and then I took it up with Antauri, it's ok, you were a child and you didn't know any better" she pulled down his mask a bit and kissed his cheek "thank you Sprx, I'll never forget you"

--------

HIYA, I TRIED TO TAKE NOTE OF THE ADVICE AND REVIEWS. HOPE ITS BETTER!


	7. depression and realisation

It had been a few days since Nova had left Sprx and gone with Antauri. The crimson simian had gone into a state of depression, acting out whenever the golden female was mentioned. Gibson had tried for days to get him to talk but he mainly kept quiet and stayed in his room muttering words such as "she knows, she hates me.... doesn't forgive me", to himself.

The papers meant nothing, freedom meant nothing without her and it was then the traumatised male figured that he needed her. Even though he had spent years without her he was on the run, scared and lonely with no one to give a damn. To be honest he was thankful to Antauri for giving a chance to redeem himself, to meet Nova, but the separation was tearing him apart. Never in his life had he ever felt this way about anyone.

-  
WITH ANTAURI AND NOVA

Nova had been introduced to a small quaint cottage a few miles by a dirt track behind the Sheriff's office, she had made herself clear that she had wanted to stay in this town so she could be near Sprx, travelling into town a few days i hope she might bump into him.  
As far as she knew he could have thought she would be back in her hometown or moved on but she was aching to see him.

"Nova?", A deep, calm voice came from behind her, startling her slightly as she awoke from her thoughts, carrying on with the washing and drying.  
"Oh! Antauri, what are you doing home so early?", She asked him, it wasn't like him to be home at this time even though she had been with him a short time she knew him well enough.  
"The paperwork is done, no trouble in the town. So I thought I would spent the afternoon with you", He told her moving the rags from her hands and lifting her to stand. She was about to talk when he gave her a soft kiss and led her up to the bedroom....

------

LATER.  
Nova was sat up in bed holding her knees and staring contently with a soft smile at the charcoal simian laying in deep slumber next to her. It was easy to say the golden female had never felt this good before, it hurt to start with but he was gentle and she had enjoyed it thoroughly when the pleasure kicked in.... but something was missing.  
She made her way to the window, looking out into the garden.

NOVA POV

What's wrong with me? I love Antauri don't I? I felt comfortable enough to sleep with him... whats wrong? She thought back, trying to find the reason why. Realisation hit her when she had remembered that when she was with Antauri she was thinking of Sprx. Of that night when she almost gave herself to Sprx. She wanted him. needed him.

----------

SORRY ITS SHORT! ITS HARD TO THINK OF THINGS TO WRITE!


	8. Love

A few days passed and Nova had travelled into the town many times in hope of seeing Sprx. She had accepted the realisation that she wanted Sprx, needed him and now wanted to tell him. She only had one problem.....Antauri. Yes he was kind, protective, handsome and charming but so was Sprx. Sprx was sensitive, cocky and free, she fell in love with that.

She looked everywhere, high and low. Nova lost her concentration focusing on her goal, not paying attention to anything or anyone, bumping into someone.  
"..I... uhhh.... I'm so sorry! let me help you!", the gold female helped the other simian to his feet, when he reached eye level she beamed, "GIBSON!", she hugged him as he brushed himself down.  
"Oh hello Nova!, I'm so glad to see you!", The cerulean monkey gushed then having the yellow female shush him with her speech as she smiled.  
"Not as glad as I am to see you! Have you seen Sprx? I need to see him", she asked looking up at him, her rose orbs pleading for a reply from the British Doctor.  
"Yes, He is still with me Nova", his voice went quiet, "He hasn't been the same Nova, the boy's gone into a deep depression over losing you, through guilt....and love".

Nova stood in shock, taking in all the blue male had to tell her as he went into further details. This is why she hasn't seen him.  
Tears pricked the insides of her candy eyes, 'He feels the same way', she told herself. She rubbed her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall.

"Please take me to him", Nova pleaded and begged holding onto Gibsons' posh waistcoat as if she would fall if she ever let go.  
"But Nova... your with Antauri now", he reasoned, "It would only upset Sprx more if he saw you now, knowing he could never have you, hold you...", She cut him off.  
"SCREW ANTAURI!," she raged, " I want to see him! I love him Gibson... let me see him", she begged once again. Reluctantly he led her back to the cottage down the dirt track.

She stopped, hand over her mouth. She ran to the nearest sink and threw up. Her back hunched over the kitchen sink, breathing rapidly.  
Gibson turned to her, "Nova? you don't look so good", he helped her back to a stand. "I'm fine" she insisted, dragging herself up the stairs and into Sprx's room. He laid there in his bed, slleping contently, like a child. She smiled as a single tear ran from her eyes, stoking his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

She pulled back the covers and laid with him, her head to his chest. Sprx awoke looking down at her, "N..Nova?", he croaked in dibelief. She placed a finger on his lips to shush him, replacing her finger with her lips.  
Both of them settled in content to sleep. No words were exchanged because nothing needed to be said.

-  
2 HOURS LATER

After both simains awoke Nova told him about after she left and how she realised that she wanted to be with him after she slept with Antauri.  
Telling him how much she regretted that Antauri had bedded her and was thinking of him the whole time.  
Sprx felt blood boil, of course he was jealous but then again it didn't matter now.

Gibson entered the room, taking Nova into another room, wanting to give her a check up after her beiong sick earlier that day. After half an hour he let her leave. The Gold female said her goodbyes to them, kissing Sprx.

-  
BACK AT ANTAURI'S

Antauri was waiting int the kitchen for Nova. He had heard some startling news from one of his co-workers. He took a swig of his drink, rubbing his face and bloodshot eyes.  
Nova came throught the door. "Antauri? We need to talk....", she started then stopped noticing Antauri's behaviour. He got up and looked her in the eyes, it was obvious the charcoal simian had been crying.

"Do you love me?", he asked her, not once looking away, he knew, she knew he knew. Nova started crying, finding it hard to look into his olive eyes.  
"Yes.... but not... i... It's complicated... i, i don't...", Nova couldn't find the word to say, it was just too hard for her to do.  
"But not in the way you love Sprx?", he finished for her. He could tell by the look on her face, it said all he needed to know. He looked back down.  
"I love you....since I first saw you..." he started crying, "So i'm letting you go, get out,", he told her while she stood in shock. She finally found the strength to move, starting to pack her things, leaving Antauri to his thoughts.

She left 15 minutes later, not looking back. Only one thought ran through Antauri's mind. 'I WILL KILL HIM'

--------------

WOW. HARD CHAPPY LOL R


	9. Baby

A few days later and Nova was happily settled living with Sprx and Gibson even though she harboured alot of guilt for what happened with her former charcoal lover.  
Nova was washing the dishes, waiting for Sprx to return. She was humming a tune to herself when the door burst open and there stood Sprx all bruised and battered. He was having trouble to breath. Nova dropped the plates and sent them crashing to the floor as she rushed to his aid.

"GIBSON HELP", she hollered through the halls. She looked back at Sprx, "It's okay. I'm here... what happened?" she hushed him gently stroking the fur across his face while his hands shook. "An...Antauri....to kill..." He coughed and spluttered as she hushed him again. She knew very well. The cerulean doctor took him to his medical room not to be seen for hours as she waited outside the door.

Gibson emerged from the doors not long after, hushing the female telling her he was stable and will be fine but he had another matter of importance to talk to Nova about. She listened intently holding her hand to he face in shock. "Its Antauri's......" was all she could choke out. How would she tell Sprx? What would he think of her? all these questions swimmed in her mind making her stomach twist. Antauri had just attempted to kill Sprx.... what would he do if she told him?

-  
Antauri was at the bar taking sips of his whisky. Most of the town would have said he was a shadow of his former self, heartbroken and a mess all because of a woman. The charcoal male was tapped on the shoulder "WHAT?!" he screeched throughout the bar catching everyone's attention, he then decided to quiet down, "what?". The young green male was startled, he was just a child but never had he seen Antauri act in this way.  
"It's Nova" he started, Antauri scoffed and turned away sipping his drink, "I overheard them at the doctor's house talking. She's pregnant sir!" Antauri's head lifted in interest. Nova was pregnant? It must be his... he was sure of that. He wasn't going to let her slip now. He had always wanted a child, with a beautiful woman too.....

----------------------------

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Sprx had woken up and sat in the bed in shock. The news of Nova's pregnancy was hard to get into his head as he knew very well it wasn't his. An abortion was out of order as Nova could die in the procedure.  
Nova was in tears, she was scared. Gibson left the room to let the two lovers talk. They sat in silence until Sprx placed his hand on her stomach "It's mine..... It will be mine.... I'm gunna raise it", he looked sternly iinto her rose orbs brimmed with tears. She clung onto him as if she were in agony not willing to let him go.

He kissed her on the head with his coal eyes letting his tears flow freely with a small smile on his face, 'I'm gonna be a daddy'  
he hugged her tightly as he lulled her to sleep.

-------------------------

OMG WRITERS BLOCK!!!! SORRY I AINT UPDATED IN A WHILE R&R 


	10. he's baaaaaack

The day began with a cool crisp autumn wind and birds singing a soft lulling tune to the sunrise that adorned the flowers in light. Nova had awoke to a sleeping Sprx, to which she left him there just planting a small kiss on his cheek before leaving to go shopping for groceries. The Gold female made her way up the dirt track in her silk dress and the same pink flower tucked behind her ear, matching her rose coloured eyes. She made her way through the market with a smile on her face at the thought of her and Sprx having a family together, despite the child being his, 'It takes a great man to look after a child as if it was his own', she told herself.

Suddenly a hand grasped her arm and gently pulled her into an alley. Nova craned her neck to look at who had disturbed her shopping to be face to face with charcoal fur and olive eyes. She had not expected to see him let alone him to come up to her in such away, after all they did leave on bad terms.

"Nova? Is It True? are you pregnant?", She was shocked 'how did he find out?' she asked herself, his eyes were piercing through her own making her uncomfortable. The look on her face told him all he needed to here. " Nova...please.... all my years I wanted to have a child to raise with a beautiful woman by my side.... your the only woman i've ever loved..", He was crying, holding her close to his chest while stroking her cheek, ".... I want a chance to be a good husband and father and it's only you I can Imagine that life with..."

"Please... Antauri don't do this" Tears welled in her eyes, " Sprx is going to be the father of my baby despite it being yours... I love him.. I love you too but not in that way...", She moved out of the embrace to face him, both simians had eyes brimming with tears. "But please promise me.... you wont attack or physically harm him in ANY way", Nova kept a stern voice staring intently while waiting for an answer. " I promise..... but don't think that because you are with him that my feelings have gone for you.....", The Charcoal simian walked away to leave Nova to herself.

-  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE

"Just because i wont hurt him doesn't mean I can't get someone else to do it for me", Anaturi spoke aloud going through a stack of keys, making his way to the back cells.  
At the back a ginger monkey was chained to the walls, it was a miracle he survived what he had been through but made a miraculous recover under the finest doctors only to be locked up. "Wake Up", Antauri ordered. The simian grunted and shuffled causing the chains to clang and rattle, "Nova.... I need you to kill Sprx so I can have her..." He told, the prisoner scoffed. "Why should I help you? As far as you know I still want her for myself..." , He told the sheriff, growling as he did so, "but it would give me great pleasure to kill Sprx." "I know for a fact that you no longer want Nova after the trouble she caused for you" Antauri stated knowingly, "She is pregnant with my child and I dont want her touched.... Your freedom is what I will give when the job is done".

Antauri unlocked the chains and offered his hand, "Deal" the prisoner confirmed as he took his hand and rose to his feet.

"Pleasure doing business....Mandarin"

--------

OMG HARD CHAPPY!!!! THANKS TO DUSKBLOOD!!! THIS STORY IIS SOOOO NOW DEDICATED TO YOU!!!! R


	11. Evil

Nova returned to the cottage she shared with Sprx and Gibson and later that evening they were outside saying goodbyes. Sprx had got a job at a ranch not too far from town and had to leave straight away. "I'll be back soon babe" he told her while running his hand over her stomach, caressing where the unborn child was growing as he kissed her softly. "Just come back safe ok?" she told him as they smiled at each other. Sprx turned to Gibson, "Look after her and the baby", to which Gibson smiled.

Both the yellow and blue simians looked on as he rode off. A few hours later and Nova was sound asleep in her bed when Gibson nudged her slightly when he entered. "Nova....Nova?", she groaned in response, "I've had a call, i need to tend to someone i should be back late tomorrow k?" as he explained she sat up and looked at him. "okay, see you soon", he smiled slightly as she yawned and settled back into the bedding.

-  
OUTSIDE

Gibson made his way up the dirt track and then away from the village with red/black eyes watching him leave "hahaha, that call worked.... now.. for Nova" he cackled while he made his way through the wooden door and up the stairs, "perfect..." he purred. He walked from the room and barracaded the door from the outside. Antauri waited outside in the bushes and shrubbery, if anything went wrong and endangered Nova or his child he was there...

-  
NEXT MORNING

Sprx rode down the track he was earlier home than expected but it was a try out now all he had to do was wait for the results. He walked through the door and into the hall, something was wrong. Gibson was no where. He looked around cautiously when he heard banging and screaming form upstairs. "SPRX!! GIBSON!!! SOMEONE!!" she was banging oon the door with tears running doen her face in distress. Sprx hollered after her and reached the door removing the furniture. He had most moved to the side when he was stopped by the shock "y....you.... i saw you die.... no", he backed away as Mandarin growled, "Unfortunately for you no, i did not die.... i was saved by doctors in order to be punished which i was by thinking of how humiliated i was byn YOU!", he lunged for the red monkey as they fell down the flight of stairs into the hall.

Anaturi came through the back entrance as he saw Sprx enter. When the fight kicked off he ran to Nova's room and let her out, "MANDARIN HE'S HERE! ANTAURI DO SOMETHING" she screeched clinging on to his uniform but the charcoal simian took no notice as he took her back to his office to await the results. The two males were attacking each other like mad and to occupied to notice, Sprx was severely injured but as was Mandarin so he decided to make a quick escape with Nova as a bargaining chip. He was surprised to see her gone and bluffed, "Stay away... I know where she is and i will kill her", as he dragged his body from the house.

-  
ANTAURI'S OFFICE

Nova was kept in a cell, screaming at Antauri. He was ignoring the female as Mandarin walked in with a manical grin on his face. Antauri looked. something was seriously wrong ans the ginger male pulled a gun, "get in the cell", he said calmly, th charcoal simian had to comply as he had no defence. Mandarin locked him in and grabbed Nova from her cell dragging her into the house and up the stairs, Nova screaming and Mandarin laughing sadistically.

--------

HARD CHAPPY YET AGAIN! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!


	12. Horrific

Antauri was locked in the damp, dark cell with no company but the screams and cries echoing throughout the small shack, cringing with each mention of his name.

CRASH BANG THWACK

He knew very well the ginger simians intentions with the pregnant female. He cringed again and turned as if it were to hide away, pained by the thoughts of her pain- and his baby's. Few seconds later and the golden female fell silent and Antauri waited for any indication of sound.  
Ten minutes. No sound. As if out of nowhere, from the darkness of the hall Mandarin appeared and sat at the sheriff's desk with his feet on the table, lighting a cigarette. He looked at Anatauri from the corner of his eye with a maniacal grin on his face, cackling wildly. " Oh Antauri! She was most delightful!! Definitely worth the wait wouldn't you say? hmm? Did you hear her scream?", He walked to the cell, to Antauri's eye level, "Years I've been waiting and now I've finally got her. When she has that filthy brat, You will take It and leave. I will not have a child i didn't father."

Antauri had tears in his eyes, the woman he loved was in a terrible mess because of his jealousy and stupidity, he couldn't help her now. "What have you done with her? Why Is she quiet all of a sudden?" He questioned the evil monkey, bracing himself for the worst possible answer. "Why Antauri you know very well what I have done... you did the same with her remember? As for the silence lets just say she's....... out of breath..." He walked back into the hall, " Well it was fun talking to you but i need to get back, I'm not wasting the moment".

-  
Sprx was running through the town, banging on doors, screeching Nova's name when he came to the Sheriff's Office. He stood still outside the window listening intently to the conversation the charcoal and ginger simians were having. Sprx clutched his chest where his heart as if he had been shot where he stood, holding for dear life at the news of the sadistic act Mandarin had committed.

As soon as Mandarin left Sprx waited and waited until eventually the ginger simian left for the pub. Sprx jumped him at the door with gun in hand, launching himself at him.

BANG.

Mandarin lie on the floor immobile and drenched in blood from his wounded legs. Sprx stumbled as he got up holding the gunshot wound he had to his arm. It took alot but he tied up Mandarin to a horse coral just outside the shack and made his way into the Office to which he saw Antauri. Neither of them said a word to each other but Sprx let him out.

Both males made their way up the stairs to which they could hear whimpers behind a door. Opening it revealed a horrific sight. Nova was chained to the headboard with shattered objects around her, head wounds to her fore head and her private area was stained in blood which was still flowing onto the mattress and sheets. Tears ran down her face.  
"I thought no one would come... no one.... baby...my baby.." She cried as Sprx held her, caressing her in confort as he took him back to Gibsons'.

--------------

OH MY GOD HARD CHAPTER!!!!! SORRY I AINT UPDATED IN A WHILE! THE STORY MAY FINISH SOOOON DUN DUN DUN!!!! R&R!!!!


	13. Endings

6 MONTHS LATER

Nova had recovered from the physical scars from the accident with Mandarin remarkably well but still harboured the emotional scars. She had moved into a cottage not far from Gibsons' with Sprx. Nova had nothing to worry about anymore, Mandarin was gone so her little girl was safe. Yes. She had a baby girl that had her rose coloured eyes and a silverish grey fur tinted with a soft gold, who was now sleeping soundly in her cot, bundled up in the sheets.

Nova had named her Pae, after her mother who died so many years ago. Sprx had played the doting father, totally smitten with his new daughter even though she was not of his own blood. They would spend days teaching her words and to walk, treasuring the important little moments in life and making the most of the time they had.

As for Antauri... he never had a happy ending, it was obviously visible that the charcoal simian had problems with his obsession of love and when he saw his child he broke down into tears, kissing her lightly on her head as he cradled her close. He had entrusted her over to Sprx making him promise to look after both females. A week later he left the town only to be found a few days later in a water- logged ditch, he was tied in place with a rope- suicide.....

All had been saddened by the events that had taken place but moved on in hope that they would fulfill his wishes of raising the young girl.

Sprx had just came home, he now owned a ranch making a good income for a decent life for his family. He picked up Pae and hoisted her on his waist tickling her nose making her giggle as he took her to bed tucking her in with a kiss. The crimson male then made his way to the kitchen where his golden furred lover was, doing the dishes as he wrapped his arms around her swollen stomach, rubbing it with pride. They kissed as she rested her hands atop of his, " He's been kicking like made today, too active like his father", she stated as she kissed him again. He chuckled slightly.

-----------------

THE END!!!!!! FINALLY OVER PEOPLE!!!! LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, SOZ THIS CHAPPY IS SMALL :( CNT BELIEVE ITS OVER........ R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
